


RikuRoku Week 2019

by BananaAppleWaffle



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cross-Posted on Qoutev, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Do Not Post To Fanfic Pocket Archive Library, Don't Post To Another Site, Fluff, M/M, Riku's nasty mind, Roxas has a really foul mouth I'm not sorry, Roxas' language, Suggestive Themes, There's some side Axel/Saix going on, rikuroku week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaAppleWaffle/pseuds/BananaAppleWaffle
Summary: Guess who participated in RikuRoku week?ME~It's been fun! [I mean as of the first day I'm not actually done but its fine! Its fine!]Hope you enjoy~





	1. Sunday August 25th, 2019 - A Race

“So can anyone tell me why we’re doing this again?”

“Because we’re friends?”

Roxas turned on his heel to leave but Riku grabbed him by the elbow and held him in place. 

“Roxas!” Sora whined.

“What’s the point we all know R-” Sora slapped his hands over Roxas’ mouth then whispered in his ear. “Ven doesn’t know that!”

“Alright, alright!” Roxas shoved him off. “Let’s get this over with.”

Of course Riku won. Roxas came in second, Sora in third and Ventus in last.

“How did you lose against the dude you always race against?”

“Hey!”

Riku smirked. “Don’t tell me you’re giving up already?”

Sora groaned. “At least I didn’t come in last.”

Ventus put his hands up. “I can at least say I’m better than Terra.” They boys nodded in agreement. Terra was pretty slow.

“And I can say I’m better than the two of them.” Roxas narrowed his eyes smugly at the losers.

“You wanna go one more round?” Riku asked.

“You actually wanna lose this time?” Roxas shot back.

Riku smiled.

Roxas smiled. 

Then they both took off.


	2. Monday August 26th, 2019 - From Twilight to Dawn

**5:43 AM**

_ You awake _

_ Yeah _

_ You wanna meet at the shore _

_ Shore _

_ Nvm _

_ Come on _

_ Nope  _

_ I can’t believe you of all people would make a joke that lame _

_ There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me _

_ Yeah _

_ Like the fact that you’re a fucking loser _

_ Now that’s just rude _

_ Your face is rude _

**5:50 AM**

_ I’ll be there in 5 _

_ Sea you there _

_ I’m muting this conversation _

When Roxas arrived at the shore, he wasn’t at all surprised to see Riku there. He was  _ always  _ punctual. 

“You’re early.” Roxas said as joined Riku’s side.

“No, you’re just late.” He smiled. 

“Yeah, yeah well whatever.” Roxas slid out of his sandals and walked toward the water, letting the cool water lap against his feet and ankles. 

Seconds later Riku joined him and the two stood beside one another, just taking in the sound of the waves and basking in each other’s company. 

“Twilight.” Roxas hummed. 

“I don’t think so.”

Roxas raised a brow. “And why not?”

“Because dawn is before sunrise and the sun hasn’t reached the horizon.”

“Well you’re right about that but…” Roxas pointed at the sun, gesturing at its current position. “It’s actually the time in between dawn and sunrise.” 

“How are you so sure?”

“I came from Twilight Town, duh.” 

“So you know it all when it comes to twilight.” Riku joked.

“Just like how you know so much about dawn.” Roxas quipped back. 

“That’s what I like about you.”

“The fact that I know random shit like that.”

“No… just you.”

“You like… me?” Roxas felt his checks pump with blood as he came to the realization. 

Riku said nothing as he shuffled closer to Roxas and grabbed his hand, eyes focused on the rise of dawn.

Roxas brought a hand up to his lips, as he turned his head to the side. A feeble attempt to hide his red face. “I mean… I guess… same.” He gripped Riku’s hand a little tighter, watching as the sun bled from orange to red. 


	3. Tuesday August 27th, 2019 - A Game of Chicken

Sora rubbed his hands together. “We’re definitely gonna take you guys down this time.” 

“Sure you will.” Riku gave a smug smirk.

“You’re just saying that cuz you’re scared.” Ven rolled his eyes.

Roxas turned and joined the group. “Me? Scared of you and Sora?” Roxas placed a hand over his chest. “Please don’t disrespect me like that.”

Sora blew a raspberry. “Whatever. Just get in the water.”

After their total lost at after the race, Sora and Ven came back with a challenge that no had expected.

A game of chicken. 

“Sora told Kairi, who told Xion, who told me that he and Ven chose this because they don’t think we’ll do it.” Roxas told Riku as they made their way down to the shore.

Riku raised a brow. “Oh?”

“Yep. Said something like I’d punch you in the back of the head before sitting on your shoulders.”

“... well I can think of  _ one thing _ that’ll be hitting me in the back of the head.”

Roxas froze as his brain repeated what Riku said in slow motion. His heart worked overtime to pump blood into his cheeks. “ _ Shut the fuck up.” _

The water felt great and it was a great day for a swim, but Roxas had to get through with this before his face exploded.

“Alright you losers! I want a nice clean fight.” Xion shouted once her and Namine set up on the shore. “Nothing below the water and no splashing water like a sissy.”

“However…” Namine hummed.

Xion smirked. “Shit talk is fair game.” 

“Aww why’d you have to spoil it Xi?”

“ _ Of fucking course…”  _ Roxas groaned under his breath. 

“Yoo Hoo, Roxas.” Axel waved. “You gonna buy us some ice cream when you win?”

“Stop teasing him and sit down.” Saix- Isa smacked him on the back of his head.

“Who says he’s gonna win?” Sora narrowed his eyes at Axel.   
  


“I do. You can’t out shit talk Roxas. It’s literally impossible.”

“Alright, alright let’s get this show on the road.” Riku moved further out into the water.

“C’mon Sora.” Ven slung an arm around the brunette. “The sooner we kick their ass the sooner we can go and get some ice cream.” 

“Alright boys! Get into your start positions!”

Ven and Riku ducked underneath the water and positioned themselves under Sora and Roxas. Ven was first to emerge lifting Sora up on his shoulders. Roxas, on the other hand, had to bite his cheek to keep himself from squealing when Riku’s  strong arms wrapped under his thighs and his head fit right in between his legs and rubbed against his

“I’m going to fucking murder you after this.” He gently knocked Riku in the head.

“Ready?” 

“I’m gonna cut off your-.”

“Go!”

Roxas and Sora’s palms slapped with a force that almost toppled the two over in an instant. 

“You’re never gonna win, Roxas.” 

“Says the kid who still sleeps with a nightlight.” Sora’s eyes widen and his palms faltered, so with one quick shove Roxas had him failing into the water, taking Ven down with him.

“R and R win that one!” Xion called. 

“R and R? Seriously?” Riku groaned.

“I said what I said. Next round!”

The moment Xion officially started the round. Sora made  _ that face. _ You know the face of the cat with the knives in its face. Yeah that's the one. 

“Stop.”

Sora said nothing.

“Ugh, your face looks so dumb.”

“Way to tell him.” Riku commented sarcastically.

“Well, you can-” Just as Roxas was to retort, Sora’s eyes flicker to Riku then back to him then back to Riku  _ then back to him. _

He might as well have slapped his hands over his face and accepted defeat. Instead he let go of Sora’s hands all together and Sora shoved him into the water with a painful slap.

He contemplated just drowning but Riku yanked him up by his elbow. “You better win this one.”

“Or what?”

Riku leaned down toRoxas’ ear. “How about you win and find out.”

“I swear to-”

“Alright love birds! Let's get a move on!” Xion shouted as she snapped her fingers impatiently. 

They hurried back into their positions. “Go!”

Roxas was gonna be honest, he was actually looking forward to an awesome finale but of course Sora, being the loser that he is, lost his grip mere seconds after the round started.

They returned to their crowd’s unimpressed faces.

“That fucking sucked.” Xion clicked her tongue. “That one didn’t count. Do another round.”

“No way. The sun’s been burning on my back long enough.” Riku shuffled passed the group and further down the shore. 

“Same with me.” Roxas made sure to not look at Sora’s dumb face as he left to join Riku. “So what’s my prize?”

“You already got it.”

Roxas’ jaw dropped. “What?”

“Yep.” Riku nodded. “You had the pleasure of going on your first date with me.”

Roxas’ feet stalled in the sand, almost having him trip but he caught himself just in time. “What?!”

“You heard me.”

“That was a shitty first date! I demand a better one!”

“Alright.”

“Good.” Roxas crossed his arms. 

Then after a moment.

“You fucking dick.”

Riku’s laughs were said to be heard across all the islands that day.


	4. Wednesday August 28th, 2019 - Baking a Cake

“So what are you doing?”

“Baking a cake for Axel.” Roxas titled the bowl of batter at the camera. 

Riku hummed. “It’s his birthday, right?”

“Yeah? Weren’t you invited to the party?”

“Yeah.”

Roxas finished pouring the batter in the pan before getting straight to the point. “And you haven’t gotten him a gift?”

“No. I was gonna ask you about what I should get him.” Riku’s honest answer threw Roxas off. “If it’s something an acquaintance shouldn’t get though, I’ll probably just give him forty dollars.”

“Wow so thoughtful.” He rolled his eyes.

“That’s why I’m asking you to help me.” Riku rolled his back.

Roxas waved him off. “Nah. Just give him the money and a dumb card. He’ll love that.”

“So why are you baking him a cake when you could just do that.”

Roxas chuckled. “Because he asked me.” 

“Oh? Does this mean you bake a mean cake?” Riku raised a silver brow.

“Sure.” Roxas placed the cake in the oven then turned on the timer. 

Riku moved off screen for a minute before coming back. “Hmmm. Well I gotta go find that card. I’ll see you at the party.”

“See you.”

A few hours later, Roxas was adding the final finishing touches on the cake when the doorbell rang. He groaned before removing his apron and padded his way to the front door. He was less than happy to see Riku standing before him.

He narrowed his eyes. “What are you doing here?”

Riku shrugged, blowing a stray hair out of his face. “Came to visit.”

“Dressed like that?” Roxas knew that Riku wasn’t just here to fucking visit. Of course, he got dressed, even threw his in a braid, got the card then came here to pester him. That’s basically all he’s good for.

“Yeah.”

“More like came to eat my cake.”

He chuckled. “Yeah.”

Roxas spun on his heel. “Take your dirty shoes off.”

“So what flavor is it?”

“Marble with whipped icing.”

The moment they entered the kitchen, Riku stopped short. “What the hell?”

“What?” Roxas’ heart hit the gas. Did it look bad? Does that mean it tasted bad? Did he need to make a quick run to the store?

“You bought this.”

Roxas paused then raised a brow. “No. You literally seen me baking it this morning.”

“You must have switched that one with this one.”

“No I didn’t, you fucking dick.” Roxas rolled his eyes then put his apron back on.

“Then why does it look this nice.” 

Roxas smirked. “Because I’m that fuckin good.” He picked up the icing and continued decorating the outside edge.

Riku puffed his cheeks. “Yeah sure.”

“You just gonna sit there are you gonna help me?” Roxas regretted the words the moment they spilled from his mouth.

“You want me to help?”

“... yeah, no. Keep your ass parked there.” He pointed to one of the chairs at the breakfast nook.

“Or I can park it-” Roxas could hear the smug grin even with his back turned.

“Shut. The fuck. Up.” And that ended it. 

About 30 minutes later, Roxas had finished the final touches on the cake and placed it in a clear container then a sturdy but nice box. Wrapped it up in ribbon and called it done.

“Alright. I’m gonna take a shower and change then we can leave.”

“Can I-?” 

Roxas glared.  _ “I swear to fuck-” _

“Get up?”

The glare vanished. “Oh, yeah, sure. Just don’t touch the cake.”

Once they were ready, he shoved the cake in Riku's arms, locked up then snatched the cake back.

“You sure you got that?”

Roxas suppressed a grunt. “Yeah. It’s not that heavy.”

“So there’s just an earthquake directly under you. That’s what’s making that cake shake?”

“Fine. Here.” He shoved the cake in his arms once more. “Did you bring your gift?”

“Of course.”

“Good because we’re here.” 

Before either of them could knock on the door, it swung open to reveal Axel. “Roxas! Riku!” “Wait… Roxas and Riku together!”

Roxas shoved his finger in his red haired friends face. “I will leave and take the cake with me if you don’t shut up.”

“But you know I’m right.”

“That’s it!” Roxas went to grab the cake from Riku’s arms but Riku sidestepped out of the way. 

“C’mon. It’s your best friend's birthday.” He brought him in close. “You can tease him about all the embarrassing things you know about him. Maybe about his crush on Isa?”

The smile that Roxas made was absolutely demonic.


	5. Thursday August 29th, 2019 - Underwater Cave

If Roxas had to be honest

He thought Riku was going to kill him.

The way he dragged him under the water then yanked him against the tides.

He thought he would drown until that broke through to the surface.

“Stop being so dramatic.”

“You were gonna kill me!”

“No I wasn’t.”

“Then you just pulled me under for fucking fun then?”

Riku sighed. “If I told you, it would’ve ruining the surprise.”

Roxas grunted then begrudgingly looked around. It was an underwater cave. Not much to look at but with the way the sun hit the water he could give it some slack.

“So what’d you do this for?”

“A gift.”

“Gift?”

“Yeah. Someplace special that only the two of us know about.”

Roxas hummed. “Kind of a shitty gift.”

“Think you can do better?”

“Right now?” Riku nodded.

Roxas looked at the rings on his fingers. He pulled one off and handed Riku. “Here.”

“One of your rings?”

“Yeah. Take care of it.” He couldn’t look at him nor could he tell him the meaning behind it but, “I want you to have.”

“I’ll wear it everyday.”


	6. Friday August 30th, 2019

“This is lame.”

  
“C’mon Roxas!” Xion whined pulling on his arm. “Everybody’s going.”

Roxas shrugged her off. “So?”

“So Riku’s gonna be there.”

“And?”

“And if you’re not there then his fangirls are gonna snatch him up.” She grinned. “You gonna let them snatch up your man?”

Roxas flushed. “He’s not my man!”

“Sure, honey. Sure.” Xion purred.

Tonight there was some sort of festival going on at the main islands. There were booths, games and events set up around there area. 

Of course their friends wanted to do the test of courage.

Of  _ fucking  _ course.

When Xion and Roxas made it to the designated area, they found their friends huddle up together and on the side was Riku with about four girls surrounding him. Roxas immediately broke off from Xion and stomped over.

“Hey Riku.”

Riku looked up with a strained gaze. “Hey.” He excused himself from the girls then made his way over to Roxas. His gaze softened and voice dropped. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Roxas rubbed the back of his neck. “You trying to leave?”

Riku sighed. “I wish but I kinda bet Sora that I’d make it out without getting scared once.”

“Well I mean it is just people in masks.”

Riku shrugged. “Well Kairi said that they’ve stepped their game up so…” 

“C’mon Riku! You’re going first!” Sora shouted as he bounded over. “Roxas. You know what to do.” He winked then dragged Riku over to the entrance. Roxas only shook his head as he followed.

“All you have to do is make it out on the other side. If it gets to scary then just use this. It’ll let them people know to stop.” The woman at the entrance handed Roxas a glow stick. “Have fun!”

After a minute, Roxas picked up the conversation. “What’s the winner get?”

Riku smirked. “5000 munny.”

“Gimme half.”

Riku scoffed.

“C’mon. You owe me.”

“Oh do I now? From what?”

“You know.”

“I don’t think I do…”

“Riku.” Roxas growled.

“Is this your way of asking me if I could be your Sugar Daddy?” Roxas choked. “I’m flattered but I’d rather just take you out on a date, make out a little then-” Roxas slammed his hand over Riku’s mouth. 

“Keep going like that and you won’th ave to worry about that fucking bet.”

Riku grabbed Roxas’ wrist then kissed his palm before the blonde could rip it away.

“Stoop.” Roxas groaned.

“I can’t help. You’re too cute.” Riku laughed then pecked him on the cheek.

Roxas hissed then jumped away, rubbing at his now wet cheek. “Eww!”

Riku doubled over in laughter. 

“Listen here, you little-” A scream pierced the air causing the two to freeze.

“What?” Roxas turned toward the sound. Another scream was heard along with an explosion. 

“Might be Heartless, let’s go.” Riku dashed off with Roxas not far behind.

In a clearing not far from where they started was a small group of both participants and employees surrounded by a group of Shadows. 

“You’ve got to get out of here!” Riku shouted as he summoned his Keyblade. 

They group scrambled up and over toward the edge of the clearing but didn’t go any farther.

“Didn’t you hear him? Go!” Roxas dodge a swipe to his left. “We’ve got this handled!”

“But-” One of them tried but Roxas shut them up effectively by summon his own Keyblades.

He gave the group on last look. “Go.” Then drove his blade into the body of a Shadow. 

Just when they thought they were done, another swarm appeared. Roxas and Riku took each and everyone of them down without complaints but they both knew they wouldn't last much longer.

Roxas was the first to fall. It was a rookie mistake. Tripped over his own feet. Would have kissed the dirt too if Riku hadn't caught him.

“Thanks.”

Riku smiled. “Don’t worry. I’ll never let you fall.”


	7. Saturday August 31st, 2019 - The Shitty Prince and The Potty Mouth Mermaid

_ Once upon a time there lived a handsome prince.  _

“Meh. He was pretty average.” 

_ He was the beloved prince of the Kingdom of Hearts. _

“Not as dearly beloved as he thought.”

_ Everyone wanted to either be him or marry him. _

“Fake news.”

_ Either way they adored their sweet prince Riku. _

“More like shitty.”

“Would you shut up.”

“I’m not even bothering you.”

“Yes! You are! You keep interrupting.”

“I’m not but if you really think I am, it’s because your story is so boring.”

“Daddy! Papa!”

“Yes, sweetfins?”

“Stop fighting and finish the story.”

“Alright, sweetfins. Finish it, Shitty Prince.”

“And after that go clean your potty mouth, Papa!”

“Yeah. Potty Mouth Mermaid.”

“I swear to -!”

“Now where were we, sweetfins?”

  
“Start over.”

“Of course.”

_ Once upon a time _


End file.
